Cataclysm
"If there's one thing I know, being "good" doesn't get you a happy ending. Besides, who ever heard of a "good" pirate...an alive one, at any rate" Cataclysm is a skeletal undead pirate that holds allegiance to the Brotherhood of the Kraken, and takes great enthusiasm in living the swashbuckling lifestyle. Where exactly Cataclysm lived before his transition to undeath is as ambiogious as the skeleton's true nature at times. Indeed, it seems to change on a whim. From first glance, Cataclysm seems the steriotypical pirate, desiring Geld, Geld, and more Geld. However, those who talk with him long enough, or call him close friend will often see a deeper and more complex individual shining through. Physically, Cataclysm is a picked clean skeleton with rather pointy teeth, clad in the apparel of a wealthy pirate, as he'd have you believe he is. He wears the prized captain's coat and tricorne of his fallen friend and ally, Kori Ryudon, with great pride. Weaponry wise, Cataclysm is something of a walking armoury, and usually has no less than five weapons belted to his bones, one of which is always an aged elven shortsword strapped across his ribcage. Other items of injury include, in various configurations: His prized twin flintlocks, his "Magic Lo'Quai Blade of Frezifingr" (a katana infused with magical ice), his skull handled cutlass, numerous throwing knives, a boarding axe, a cannonball in a sling...and he's learning how to make bombs too. Cataclysm oftens walks with a comfident swagger, and is usually found cracking (atrocious) jokes and talking merrily with whoever he finds himself in the company of. Whether this is a tactic of making his foes lower their guards, or simply an aspect of an amicable personality, others must decide for themselves. Cataclysm talks with a slightly lilting accent, adding further confusion to where exactly he came from before his skeletal days, which is likely exactly how the undead pirate prefers it. Though usually not one who takes matters seriously by any means, and something of a ladies man (at least, in his own mind), Cataclysm can give thought to some more grounded and, dare it be said, wise, impartings of knowledge. He is, after all, an undead, and as such, has likely been living the pirate's life for quite some time. Quotes * "The world is full of people trying to kill for their desires, and the other half trying to kill them back. Might as well accept it, and do the killing first. Best to have some fun while you're at it. Makes life worth living" Cataclysm giving advice. * "Yeah, he was a good man, but good men don't make good pirates" Cataclysm, discussing a fallen friend. * "You think Light Camp would steal rum? Maybe the Sentinel's trying to make us all give up the sin of booze! Or what if Shadow's stockpilling for a big demon drinking party, and we're not invited?! Or if Tavern Town's annoyed about the candles we stoooooo-" Cataclysm, being his usual boneheaded self. * "Aye, if you hear something shattering...just make sure the small ones don't try to rebuild me" Cataclysm, once more unto the breach. * "We'll need a turkey, a pink bonnet, my magic sword, an Orc who can sing falsetto, and three wheelbarrows of rhubarb" Cataclysm, prompting the question of: Why...just why. Rumors * Cataclysm claims to be Yandri the bartender's Cousin. * Cataclysm was a Thaedian Gladiator in life. * Cataclysm was a Fraelite Spice Trader in life. * Cataclysm was a Murethi Spellsword in life. * Cataclysm's first love was a belly dancing Orc he met in a Kraken Reach tavern. * Cataclym's twin hand cannon flintlocks are called Tempest and Oceanus respectively, and have their names inlaid into them in a language Cataclysm claims he came across whilst sailing Beyond. Player Cataclysm is portrayed by Alexander Higham.